Différences
by Pervy Otaku
Summary: Fr/UK/US, Pru/Hun/Aus, RU/US ect. Witch!Arthur. Les humains n'ont jamais aimé les êtres différents. Surtout si leur pouvoir de destruction est supérieur au leur...
1. Prologue: Too bad, you're beautiful

**Différences**

**Rating :** M

**Pairing :** Francis/Arthur/Alfred — Ludwig/Feliciano — Gilbert/Elizaveta/Roderich — Antonio/Lovino. Il risqué d'y avoir aussi du Ivan/Alfred si jamais je peux caser le moindrement… mh, et puis j'ai mes petites idées pour que le FrUK soit préférable sans rendre Al un pôv' con xD Je sais, y a deux triangles, mais euh, je peux pas faire sans, j' vous dit ! Et les deux seront très différents.

**Warning :** Des sorcières, des amours interdits, des lemons… bref, le tralala habituel ! La fin sera plus que sûrement assez mauvaise xD...

**Disclaimer :** J'aimerais avoir les droits, mais bon, Himapapa prête même pas…

**Note :** Je… dois avouer que j'ai eut l'idée en repensant à un doujin de lishalicious xD Enfin, après, je repensais à l'histoire d'un pauvre gosse anglais né horriblement malformé vers le 17ième siècle à force que sa mère se fasse battre par son mari ivrogne… La même émission avait aussi parlé des sorcières de Salem xD Et aussi la maison de Mary Winchester, et des trucs tous aussi bizarre les uns que les autres… Mais bon, bref.

Je compte ajouter à cette fic BEAUCOUP de fantastique… du vieux, comme du neuf. Neuf, je veux dire des trucs comme Slenderman, un phénomène internet, et du vieux, des démons ou autre bêtes de l'imaginaire xD Ouais, tant qu'à mettre des sorcières, autant s'amuser avec un peu tout ^^~ Arthur sera un expert, comme toujours, et Alfred sera toujours aussi paumé, et puis Francis en connaîtra plus qu'il ne le laissera paraître… je veux essayer de placer du mystère en tout ça, et particulièrement sur Francis...

Le titre du prologue vient d'un album de From Autumn To Ashes, un groupe de métal anglophone plutôt hardcore ( After Dinner Payback est juste… *.* )

Certains pourraient penser que White Hollow serait une référence à Bleach, mais… je suis pas totalement barge de Bleach xD Oui, je lis, mais bon, les arcs sont d'une longueur, mais sérieux D: White Hollow vient de Sleepy Hollow, qui vient d'un film tourné y a un bail, je crois. Enfin bon, rien de tout cela n'a vraiment de rapport, en fait. Belwood est une référence à Sherwood, une forêt britannique connue pour être le repaire de Robin des Bois. Baker Street est également le nom d'une rue dans Sherlock Holmes xD Nouvelle Région : Nouveau-Monde, Nouvelle-Angleterre, New Hampshire, Nouvelle-France, Nouvelle-Espagne et autres xD

.

.

.

.

.

« Malheur à qui, au milieu de sa jeunesse,

s'abandonne à un amour sans espoir. »

— Alfred de Musset

.

.

.

.

.

_**Différences**_

_Par Pervy Otaku_

.

.

.

.

.

**Prologue : Too bad, you're beautiful.**

Il y avait déjà un moment que le soleil déclinait doucement à l'horizon, apportant dans son sillage un voile orangé et rosé sur le ciel, teintant les nombreux nuages d'Octobre d'un gris palot, l'aquarelle naturelle se reflétant avec une certaine décoloration aveuglante dans les épais carreaux de fenêtre du magasin général. Le temps se rafraichissait un peu plus sans le Soleil, et la plupart des gens — qui étaient surtout des mères de famille à l'air bourru à force de s'occuper de flopées mugissantes et baveuses d'enfant de tous âges — se pressaient en fourrant les mains dans les poches de leurs vestons et en remontant le col de celui-ci.

Après un moment, il ne restait plus qu'un jeune homme blond, assez bien habillé, portant une longue veste et un court foulard avec quelques rubans échiffes, la tête baissée dans ce que lui offraient celui-ci et le col de son vêtement. Ses sourcils étaient épais, et bouffant, ce qui gâchait la beauté harmonieuse de son visage, elle-même déjà atténuée par une expression impatiente et bourrue, sa lèvre du bas étant avancée dans une moue peu avenante. Il avait les bras rudement croisés, bien serrés sur son milieu et grommelait d'inintelligibles paroles, regardant les nombreuses petites rues se jouxtant à l'allée principale du minuscule village perdu dans la Nouvelle Région et ses nombreux mystères.

Le froid s'infiltrait dans sa veste et le faisait frissonner. Il jura longuement, gronda à nouveau tout bas alors que son souffle se cristallisait en petite buée blanche, « Bon sang, Alfred, qu'est-ce que tu peux bien ficher ? » Ses joues rougies indiquaient qu'il attendait depuis bientôt une ou deux heures dans le froid, et quelques restants craquelés de coulis sur sa manche prouvait que le froid tapait dur sur le nez. Il soupira encore longuement, s'avançant pour s'asseoir sur les marches du petit perron, soupirant encore d'un air bourru en fourrant les mains entre les boutons de son manteau, histoire de se réchauffer avec ce qu'il pouvait — sa chaleur corporelle, pour l'instant.

L'esprit du jeune homme se porta vaguement sur Alfred après avoir pensé qu'il faisait froid, et comment celui-ci restait obstinément confortable quelque soit la température, s'il restait au village — un pied sorti de sa zone de température confortable et il se plaignait sans cesse, sans s'arrêter avant de pouvoir retourner à l'intérieur ou à où il ferait plus chaud et où il pourrait avoir un peu de chocolat chaud. C'était entichant, quoiqu'énervant lorsqu'il le faisait. Il fourra le nez dans son foulard pour cacher une petit rougeur. Alfred avait le don d'être ce qu'il était, et ça… c'était quelque chose qu'il adorait, mais ne pouvait ni expliquer ni comprendre et surtout pas avouer à qui que ce soit.

« Oh, bien le bonjour, je cherche le village de White Hollow… serait-ce près d'ici ? » Entendant un noble ton altier bordé d'un accent étranger, grave et mielleux qui avait quelque chose dont il ne pouvait mettre le doigt dessus — il semblait avoir autre chose derrière sa voix, mais quoi ? —, il leva la tête pour voir un homme bien habillé d'un long manteau bleu pastel à l'intérieur redoublé d'un feutre à l'air luxueux, attaché devant, mais laissant paraître un col ébouriffant, qui donnait un air noble en cachant son cou. Un pantalon de lin blanc et des bottes d'un cuir un peu magané — par son voyage, peut-être —, mais laissant toujours montrer qu'il semblait avoir plus d'argent qu'il n'y paraissait dans les poches fermées de la redingote plutôt luxueuse de l'homme. Il souriait d'un air doucement malicieux, le détaillant avec des yeux bleus profonds et pétillants, cachant dans leurs profondeurs des choses imprévues ou encore inconnues à ce monde, et un visage d'une beauté masculine aux traits non moins fins, avec de hautes pommettes soulignant ses yeux, le tout encadré par de longues mèches blondes légèrement bouclées.

Il le regardait sans rien dire, simplement fixement, un peu impressionné par son apparence, tandis qu'il cessait tout mouvement et ne sentait plus le froid, tout cela dû à la surprise de cette singulière rencontre pour un si petit village. Un homme de si noble allure à White Hollow ? _Cela ne se peut_, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, faisant une moue curieuse. Il n'y avait jamais de personnes plus riches que quelques entrepreneurs voulant exploiter les alentours miniers, ici — et très peu de nouveaux venus, surtout lorsque l'hiver approchait. Et certainement jamais qui ressemblassent à cet homme qui continuait de le regarder de ce sourire qui l'agaça légèrement.

« Auriez-vous perdu votre longue quelque part, Arthur ? Suis-je bien à White Hollow ? » Il y avait du rire suintant derrière chacun de ses mots, comme s'il se moquait de lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en le regardant d'un air ébahi, gardant la bouche ouverte jusqu'à ce que le noble se penchât devant lui pour prendre doucement son menton dans l'une de ses mains gantée de blanc et lui joindre les mâchoires avec un sourire montrant un peu de mesquinerie. « Gardez la bouche fermée, très cher. Qui sait quels germes s'y installeront ? » Pour appuyer ses mots, il se pencha ensuite pour placer ses propres lèvres sur les siennes, qui lui semblèrent d'une incroyable douceur, jusqu'à ce qu'il le repoussât violement — tout cela était indécent ! —, ce qui ne provoqua qu'un rire chez l'autre, « Pour un petit rouge-gorge comme vous, j'aurais cru que vous seriez moins prompt à me repousser, Arthur Kirkland. »

Désarçonné par tout ce que l'autre était, et se relevant en trombe, pour aussitôt tomber sur le sol de boue dur et froid par le temps, Arthur — c'était bien son nom, et il ignorait comment il le savait, par Dieu ! — sentait ses jambes être molasses et d'aucune utilité face à un homme comme celui-là, « C-comment vous savez mon nom ? » Il avait parlé durement, à moitié crié en espérant voir Alfred arriver au coin de la rue — bon sang, que foutait-il donc ? —, mais l'allée principale du village resta déserte alors que l'homme lui tendait la main, en riant doucement.

Le britannique hésita un moment avant de la prendre, puis céda et empoigna la main plus grande et plus chaude que la sienne, appréciant un petit instant d'avoir quelque chose pour se réchauffer la main dans ce froid qu'il exécrait tant, tandis que la voix rieuse lui répondait après cette légère pause, « Il fait froid, vous de préféreriez pas venir vous réchauffer chez moi ? » Après tout, il ne répondait pas à sa question. Embêté, Arthur allait répondre quand il ajouta, « Je viens d'emménager, et… » Il le regarda un instant, et il jura un instant qu'il préparait un coup, mais la piteuse expression que l'autre prit le fit taire, « … je me sens horriblement seul. Vous pourriez vous réchauffer, et moi avoir de la compagnie; nous y gagnons tous les deux. »

Le britannique aux yeux verts n'allaient certainement pas lui dire non après qu'il ait dit qu'il se sentait seul, et puis il faisait si froid alors qu'il attendait Alfred depuis deux heures — il avait mieux à faire, non ? —, et le froid aiderait sûrement les débuts d'engelures qu'il sentait à ses oreilles et ses orteils. Arthur hocha donc la tête en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air bourru, « B-bon, d'accord… mais présentez-vous donc d'abord, c'est pas très convenable d'inviter les gens sans se présenter tout d'abord. »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de l'autre, tandis qu'il approcha son visage de son oreille, appuyant gracieusement une main sur l'autre côté de son visage en caressant légèrement sa joue engourdie par le froid, le tissu du gant le faisant fermer les yeux sous la sensation un peu inhabituelle, le souffle tiède du noble passant sur son oreille gelée alors qu'il murmura voix malicieuse, « Je m'appelle Francis Bonnefoy, et c'est un _plaisir_ de vous rencontrer, Arthur ! »

**.oO0Oo.**

La maison se situait sur un pic rocheux, tout près du début de là où les embranchements de la grande forêt de Bellwood commençaient, s'étendant sur une surface plus grande que quiconque ne pouvait imaginer, et personne n'irait s'aventurer trop loin, sachant ce qui pouvait rôder dans les recoins sombres entre les racines et les bosquets. Arthur avait d'abord cru qu'il habiterait le village, mais Francis résidait plutôt en périphérie dans un manoir qui avait autrefois appartenu à un seigneur qui avait finit par s'en aller après le décès prématuré de sa femme et de ses enfants, suite à une épidémie de tuberculose. Il semblait naturel qu'un autre noble finît par s'y installer, pensa Arthur, alors qu'il montait, en essayant de cacher son souffle qui devenait plus court, le chemin tapé menant au manoir.

Il semblait bien entretenu malgré une vingtaine d'années sans avoir eut personne en son sein, ce qui l'étonna moyennement. Les nombreuses fenêtres étaient certes poussiéreuses, mais sans fêlures, fissures ou craquelures nulle part. La peinture des murs extérieurs semblaient n'avoir besoin que d'une couche superficielle pour cacher le temps qui l'avait fait jaunir de son blanc immaculé originel, et le toit avait simplement quelques nids d'oiseaux dans ses alcôves. Mis à part les jardins qui foisonnaient — ce qui était visible même en automne —, elle semblait seulement négligée depuis quelques années, mais bien loin de vingt.

Francis se retourna vers lui avec une courbette trop théâtrale à son goût, une peu comme l'aurait eût fait un majordome devant son lord, pliant l'échine en montrant sa nuque découverte par ses mèches blondes glissant doucement sur les côtés alors qu'il annonça pompeusement, « Pardonnez l'allure, très cher. Je viens tout juste d'arriver, et j'ai à peine eut le temps d'aménager convenablement la cuisine et le living room ! » Il se releva ensuite avec un sourire toujours autant malicieux avant d'ouvrir la porte, la grande galerie couverte de pots à fleur remplis de plantes desséchées ou de terre tout aussi sèche. La porte s'ouvrit d'une poussée avec une grande plainte, ses gonds n'appréciant visiblement pas qu'on s'introduisît en cet endroit.

L'intérieur sembla chaleureux à Arthur — bien plus que la petite maisonnette froide et humide qu'il avait un jour partagée avec ses frères et sa sœur. Les couleurs étaient chaudes et agencées pour donner un air plus grand, et plus convivial, comme on pouvait s'attendre d'un seigneur qui avait quitté l'endroit en étant trop bouleversé par la mort de sa famille pour y rester — William avait parlé de quelques jours pour qu'il rassemblât quelques vêtements et s'excusât pour retourner à la grande ville chez de la famille. Le hall d'entrée était une pièce immense, comportant des escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs, montant en spirales vers les chambres ou les salles d'études et sûrement des bibliothèques — la pensée de livres accessibles sans payer un prix exorbitant fit presque frémir Arthur, qui savait qu'il pouvait devenir un rat de bibliothèque à la moindre occasion qui s'offrait à lui. Le britannique se retourna vers son hôte souriait paresseusement en le regardant. Le regard l'énerva légèrement : il lui fit alors une petite grimace.

Roulant les yeux en gardant un air amusé, Francis se contenta de se dévêtir en accrochant son manteau à un crochet et laissant ses gants sur un meuble à l'air vieilli, avant de se retourner vers lui pour le dévêtir prestement, Arthur le regardant avec un air un peu contrit et surtout horriblement gêné de voir les mains qui comportaient quelques vieilles coupures — d'où pouvait-elles bien venir ? — s'affairer à lui enlever ses vêtements — il se disait sans vraiment y croire que c'était une manière de noble —, connaissant visiblement leur affaire. Les yeux bleus de l'autre croisèrent les siens un instant, avec une malice indicible les animant, alors qu'il commença à lui déboutonner sa chemise.

Arthur se sentit à nouveau complètement désarçonné par le comportement bizarre et pas décent de l'autre, et avec une exclamation hargneuse, il repoussa le noble durement, ce qui le fit seulement reculer d'à peu près cinq pas, ne le faisant pas perdre l'aisance avec laquelle il se mouvait visiblement naturellement, gardant un sourire amusé alors que l'autre lui cria, « B-bon sang, mais vous voulez quoi, à la fin ? Vous m'embrassez, et maintenant, ça… C'est indécent, ça ne se fait pas avant le mariage, et de plus… _on est_ _deux hommes_ ! » Il appuya sans trop se rendre compte sur les derniers mots, le visage de plus en plus rouge jusqu'à ses oreilles alors qu'il reculait vers la porte en serrant les mains.

Avec un genre de soupir attendri, le noble revint près de lui pour reboutonner sa chemise, le tirant ensuite sans tenter rien d'autre de pervers, lui envoyant simplement des regards joueurs, enjôleurs, et malicieux alors qu'Arthur se contentait de lui risquer des regards furieux en gardant une main serrée sur le col de son vêtement, et guettant sans cesse les mains baladeuses de l'autre en ne lui faisant désormais pas du tout confiance. Le jeune homme craignait d'une certaine manière que Francis ne lui fît quelque chose d'incorrect — Arthur avait été plutôt rudement malmené par son grand-frère William dans ses délires psychotiques, et une certaine crainte lui restait face aux autres depuis son enfance. Toutefois, il semblait avoir eut jusqu'à maintenant toutes les chances de le faire : le trajet avait été solitaire et ils n'avait croisés personne, pas âme ne s'approchait du manoir et des bois de Bellwood, et la maison était complètement vide à part eux… alors, à moins qu'il ne fît durer son plaisir et jouât avec lui Arthur doutait qu'il tentât quelque chose — du moins, il espérait fortement.

Le living room était tout aussi spacieux, avec un âtre qui brûlait encore de maigres braises au fond, entouré de plusieurs canapés et fauteuils à l'air confortables. Un piano à queue trônait dans un coin, entouré de décorations. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et les murs nus de cadres et portant simplement des reproductions de peintures plutôt réussies étaient difficiles à détaillés, autrement du papier peint qui semblaient décoller à certains endroits. Arthur fut donc tiré vers le demi-cercle de meubles autour du feu, et en profita pour se détacher de la main de Francis pour se laisser tomber dans un petit fauteuil, l'autre préférant un long canapé rondelet sur lequel il s'étendit en se prélassant paresseusement, « Ah, on est bien, au chaud, ne trouvez-vous pas ? » demanda-t-il en posant son regard sur lui.

« Euh… oui, c'est sûr… » Inconfortable de se trouver dans la même maison qu'un inconnu sans aucun sujet de conversation, il gigota dans sa chaise en regardant le feu qui se mourrait. Il soupira légèrement en pensant d'un coup qu'il aurait mieux fait de décliner l'invitation — et si Alfred était finalement arrivé quelques minutes après qu'ils fussent partis ? —, et de se contenter de rester assis sur le perron du magasin. Une moue remplaça un instant l'expression joueuse et malicieuse de Francis qui se releva, semblant remarquer son trouble.

« Bien, je vais faire du thé. » Sur ces mots, il s'éclipsa en le laissant seul, l'observant toujours alors qu'il marchait vers l'autre côté du hall pour se rendre aux cuisines, supposa Arthur, qui regarda encore le feu qui allait bientôt s'éteindre. Il regarda de plusieurs côtés, s'assurant que personne ne le voyait avant de se lever à son tour pour aller s'agenouiller près du feu, jaugeant la chaleur en plaçant une main directement au-dessus des flammes qui ne lui atteignaient même pas la paume s'il la baissait un peu.

Vérifiant encore qu'il était seul, Arthur regarda également dehors, voyant cette fois seulement le ciel noir encre de la saison. Un petit sourire illumina son visage alors qu'il plaçait son autre main juste au-dessus du feu et se concentrait en fermant les yeux, sentant la cuisante chaleur des braises sur ses doigts étendus et écartés, avant de murmurer des mots bourdonnants qui n'avaient aucun sens pour le commun des mortels, les flammes grandissant alors qu'il relevait les mains plus haut, au gré du mouvement. Bientôt, un feu de bonne taille crépitait en répandant une chaleur agréable partout dans le living room.

Avec un sourire, le jeune homme se releva en s'épongeant le front : pratiquer la magie était souvent éreintant, même si c'était le plus souvent gratifiant. Oui, il était utile de pouvoir se servir de ce genre de pouvoir dans la vie de tous les jours, mais être simplement sorcier composait un danger de premier ordre dans un monde comme celui-là — les gens dits normaux se contentaient de leur infliger un procès publique injuste, pour ensuite les brûler sur un bucher pour amuser la galerie de paysans en mal de sensations fortes. Arthur n'avait jamais pus dire à personne qu'il savait pratiquer ce genre d'art. Il n'avait jamais pu confier à quiconque que d'horribles de cauchemars le hantaient alors qu'il pensait à des flammes lui léchant le corps et le tuant dans des souffrances plus qu'affreuses.

Tout cela le rendait si seul… Avoir un tel secret lui pensant le cœur et le faisant couler légèrement le faisait se sentir seul au monde, comme s'il était entouré de gens et pouvait les toucher, leur parler et interagir avec eux, mais qu'une barrière invisible les séparaient à jamais, sans possibilité de la faire tomber — comme s'ils seraient toujours un étranger, mais dans sa ville natale. C'était un peu pour cela qu'il avait accepté devenir ici avec Francis, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être seul et il n'avait pas envie de laisser l'autre homme seul. Arthur ferma les yeux en grondant légèrement, en pensant qu'un jour, cette sensibilité gentille allait lui apporter des problèmes s'il ne faisait pas le moindrement attention...

Francis revint avec un petit plateau d'argenterie et des tasses et une théière de porcelaine d'une qualité plus que visible et déposa tout cela sur une table basse au centre du demi-cercle de fauteuil, versant lentement une tasse avant de la tendre à son invité, « Faites attention, il est bien chaud. » Arthur se contenta de rouler des yeux, préférant son thé bouillant que juste chaud — _bien chaud_ ne serait donc pas un problème. Le noble souriait toujours alors qu'il se rassit, l'observant sans cesser alors qu'il ajouta, sans prendre de thé pour sa part, « J'ai aussi… du champagne. Si cela vous dit, c'est une bonne marque venant de ma région natale, vous pourriez certainement m'aider à vider quelques bouteilles, non ? »

L'offre le tenta horriblement. Après une gorgée de thé — il était juste à point —, il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant s'il était une bonne idée de boire de l'alcool avec Francis, qui était, au plus, la moitié d'une connaissance, s'il ne voulait pas dire un inconnu. Il ne lui avait rien dit de lui, et il n'en avait fait qu'autant. Arthur observa sa réflexion dans son thé, barbotant les lèvres dans celui-ci alors qu'une moue qu'il prenait lorsqu'il pensait se dessinait sur son visage — un léger gloussement échappa à Francis, ce qui l'embâta de nouveau.

« Je dis pas non… juste, ne tentez rien si je bois trop. » Le jeune homme lui lança un regard bien noir pour appuyer ses dires, n'ayant pas du tout oublié le baiser volé ou la tentative de le dévêtir de plus tôt. Un léger rire fut sa seule réponse, et il baissa les yeux en grognant, plutôt gêné pour quelques raisons, finissant lentement la tasse de thé avant de se prendre une autre, fermant les yeux en appréciant la qualité et la finesse du breuvage dont il n'avait pas les moyens de se payer et en ne pouvait même pas aller à la ville voisine.

Francis se contenta de lui sourire longuement avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus ou moins énigmatique, « Je ne tenterai rien qui vous sera inconfortable. » Le visage appuyé sur la main, avachi sur le côté dans une position simplement nonchalante et confortable. Arthur avait toujours cru que les nobles étaient du genre coincés, avares et hautains, répugnant à toucher la simple populace dont il faisait partie. C'était avec une certaine surprise qu'il devait avouer que Francis était loin du contraire en étant complètement différent, pourtant. C'était un homme dramatique, affectueux dans une manière grandement exaspérante et qui se gardait pour l'instant de le regarder de haut, malgré ses moqueries toutes aussi embêtantes soient-elles. Arthur fronça les sourcils en se disant que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance : il ne le reverrait sûrement pas, et n'aurait vent que de domestiques venant chercher ce dont le noble avait besoin en ville.

En quelque part, cela l'embêtait un peu, puisqu'il apportait une certaine fraîcheur, une nouveauté à la vie monotone de White Hollow qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Quelque chose de différent dans sa routine que d'attendre Alfred qui ne viendrait pas trois fois sur quatre à leur lieu de rendez-vous, ou retourner à la maison avec Willy qui était avachi dans un fauteuil à moitié éventré et à peu près rapiécé, une bouteille de whisky pas cher à la main, le regard vague et assombri par la fumé de cigarette se reflétant sur son visage, et passer furtivement à côté de lui pour se rendre à l'étage, espérant ne pas le sortir de sa léthargie alcoolisée — parce que sinon, il devenait un véritable monstre envers lui. Et puis il ouvrait un livre et commençait à lire, mémorisant chaque sort et magie du grimoire que sa mère lui avait laissé.

Et puis, si ça pouvait lui éviter de se sentir trop seul un temps parmi des gens ne voulant que la mort de ceux comme lui, il pouvait très bien se lier avec un noble galipotant, au moins un peu. Arthur termina sa nouvelle tasse de thé avant de la déposer sur le plat lui servant de sous-verre, levant les yeux vers Francis avec un air qui mélangeait une certaine détermination, mais un peu de méfiance, « C'est bon, allez chercher votre champagne. » Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Francis, qui semblait plus que ravi de partager son vin onéreux avec lui, se redressant en s'excusant pour quelques minutes vers la cave à vin. Le jeune homme grogna légèrement en le regardant s'éloigner, toujours aussi embêté et agacé par ce regard le désarçonnant et mettant ainsi à nu, presque à son insu.

Il se détendit dans le fauteuil, agrippant les bras de la chaise entre ses mains, soupirant ensuite longuement, fermant les yeux en regardant le plafond ouvragé de la pièce, faiblement éclairé par le feu qui ronflait tranquillement. Arthur se demanda s'il s'était subitement embarqué pour quelque chose en acceptant une invitation anodine, puisqu'on ne pouvait jamais savoir ce qui arriverait dans la seconde d'après — et Arthur savait qu'il ne fallait pas beaucoup de seconde ou de millisecondes pour changer totalement la donne d'une situation. Peut-être que Francis allait l'aider à se sortir de ce qu'il vivait avec son frère ? Alfred était trop jeune pour comprendre, et ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, et il avait déjà ses propres problèmes de son côté. Arthur se mordit la lèvre en se trouvant un peu stupide, comme une jeune vierge trouvant son prince charmant, un peu : il venait de le rencontrer, le voyait déjà sur un étincelant cheval blanc. Pourtant, autant que cela fasse mal à son orgueil, il devait avouer que si l'homme pouvait l'aider, il ne le refuserait certainement pas…

Francis revint donc avec une bouteille de vin bullant, deux coupes longues dans une main, les remplissant avec une expertise de barman avant de s'approcher de lui, laissant la bouteille sur la table, le relevant rudement pour joindre leurs bras au coude en lui écrasant sa coupe dans la main, son sourire empreint de malice ne quittant plus du tout son visage, ses yeux pétillants alors qu'il scandait bien fort, « À votre santé, mon cher Arthur ! » Puis, il baissa la tête vers l'arrière pour caler cul-sec toute la coupe, son invité le suivant plus timidement, ne quittant pas les yeux le visage joyeux et lumineux de Francis alors qu'il sentait le champagne descendre son gosier, l'alcool l'enivrant subitement par son goût exquis.

— **That's it for today ! —**

Et voilà, le prologue est terminé. ^^ J'espère que cela vous aura plu, et que vous serez là au prochain x) Je dois avouer que je trouve Arthur un peu trop calme et pas assez vif de réaction :/ Enfin bon, j'essaierais d'arranger ça dans les chapitres prochains éè'' Et je trouve que Francis est horriblement joueur, là xD Enfin, c'est pas comme si ça lui allait très mal de faire le dramatique — c'est surtout parce que je le rp comme ça.

**Hongrie :** Donc, je vais être avec Prusse et Autriche ? En même temps ? *** l'air de trouver ça moyennement énervant ***

**Pervy Otaku :** Ouais ! *** grand sourire chiant à la Ed de FMA *** Mais tu finiras avec Prusse~ *** rire maléfique en faisant se bécoter deux figurines ***

**Prusse : **Kesese… *** l'air assez content de tout ça ***

**Autriche :** Mh… mais, pourquoi finirait-elle avec lui ? * moue embêtée *

**Pervy Otaku, en gugussant encore avec ses figurines :** B-bah… *** l'air de la fangirl totalement amoureuse, se dandine en gloussant *** Ça paraît pas que ton ex-femme était en amour fou avec lui, il y a un temps ? *** lâche les figurines et plaque les mains sur les joues à la Renge de Host Club ***

**Les trois : **Uh… ils devraient la retourner à l'asile..

**Pervy Otaku, totalement outrée, va frapper Prusse sur le crâne : **Bande d'ingrats ! Vous allez vivre une triangle amoureux du genre trop choupi ! Et Roderich sera pas l' méchant. *** croise les bras en grondant *** C'est Prusse qui va taper l'incruste, mais il est zentil aussi. *** regarde les autres qui semblent douter et se met à faire un monologue immense sur l'évident amour qui fait le Prungary ***

**Zack de Crisis Core — Final Fantasy VII — arrive avec une pancarte et un grand sourire, lisant ce qu'il y a dessus : **Reviewez, et n'ajoutez pas seulement au favoris ! *** regarde Pervy qui est toujours dans sa grande tirade *** Comme elle le dirait si elle défendrait pas ses… intérêts, « _**VOIR UNE REVIEW FAIT MONTER LE PLAISIR À DEUX CENT FOIS PLUS QU'UNE SIMPLE NOTIFICATION D'AJOUT AUX FAVORIS, ET C'EST ÉGALEMENT UNE MARQUE DE RESPECT ET UNE POSSIBILITÉ DE S'AMÉLIORER POUR QUE LE TEXTE PLAISE D'AUTANT PLUS AU LECTEUR !**_ » *** finit de lire ce qu'il y a derrière la pancarte et sourit *** Bon, soyez cool, et restez-le, _guys _!

_**À un prochain chapitre !**_


	2. Chapitre 1: Scary Monsters & Nice Sprite

**Rating : **T

**Pairing : **Fr/UK/US, sans oublier Ivan dans le mix, cette fois, puisque ça sera Rus/US~

**Warning :** Alfred est un peu… con, si ça vous dérange, je le dis tout de suite. Aussi, ça risque d'être un peu gore dans un passage. Quand j'y pense, Arthur aussi, semblera un peu con de se foutre de certaines choses, mais bon… Autrement, la fin du chapitre montre un peu la situation du deuxième triangle xD Elizaveta et Gilbert auront un « broship », parce que j'adore les voir amis d'abord~

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, autrement que les idées.

**Notes :** Elizaveta travaille au restaurant tenu par Feliciano et son frère~ D'ailleurs, Ludwig sera officier/sheriff/flic, parce qu'un allemand est naturellement parfait pour ce genre de rôle xD Roderich sera bien sûr un fils à papa richou bien gentil qui paie tout à fiston. Et Gilbert, un hooligan car ça lui va bien, comme toujours.

Autrement, je suis maintenant en manque d'Internet… Avec de la chance, je pourrais me connecter aux week-ends chez un oncle et de poster les chapitres avec une clé USB, mais ça, c'est si je ne trouve pas une raison de me suicider après parce que avec ma mère, j' peux courir jusqu'en octobre ou plus. Je compte travailler pour subvenir à ma dépendance internet, parce qu'y paraît qu'y l' fait pour payer ses dépendances — ou avoir des allocations familiales, comme ma mère, ah !

Mh, et rendue à la moitié de ce chapitre, _Main Theme_ de London Symphonic Orchestra est apparue — une superbe reprise de _Stairway To Heaven_~ Tellement épique que mon chat dansait. Après, je me suis dit que je devais trouver un truc pour la placer quelque part et qu'elle fitte avec le texte xD

Bon, venons-en aux choses sérieuses quant aux petits tourtereaux principaux ! J'ai une bonne idée quant à comment faire de jolies scènes pour… concrétiser le triangle Fr/UK/US. Et, oui, Alfred sera le crétin, si ça vous embête, il aura ses raisons, et puis vous trouverez surtout qu'il fait pitié, je vous rassure. Quant à Francis, il restera très mystérieux pendant longtemps. Aussi, on m'a dit qu'Arthur semblait très timide… et euh, je l'adore comme ça, mais je vais fortement essayer de le rendre plus comme il est habituellement xD J' dois avouer qu'un Arthur timide me donne envie de le violer sauvagement. Enfin bon, il va bien sûr s'habituer aux manières de Francis, et se laissera moins faire~ Ou pas, hein… eheheh… Enfin, Francis ne lui veut que du bien, puisque je n'arrive pas à le voir méchant, puisque c'est Papa ; ~ ;..

Oh, et parlant de Francis, je vais devoir mettre un point sur son habillement ! Celui de ce chapitre, blanc et violet, est celui de la première édition Halloween, lorsque déguisé en fantôme (: En enlevant la nappe sur le casque, bien sûr et la lanterne — bien qu'elle saura être là s'il le remet~ Je compte m'inspirer de ce genre d'habit plus souvent que nécessaire, parce que je trouve ça super joli ! Celui du premier chapitre est bien sûr celui de la Guerre de Sept Ans ou des Succession Autrichienne, et le reste, je verrai en cours de route…

Bon, je crois qu'on voit tous les point auquel je suis en manque de MSN vu comment cette note est longue…

.

.

.

.

.

**« **D'abord, ils ont enfermé les drogués. Puis, ils ont enfermé les prostituées. Ensuite, ils ont chassé les pauvres clodos et tabassé à mort tous les homos. Ils ont renvoyé les immigrés chez eux, nous ont abreuvé de mensonges pour qu'on ferme les yeux. On n'a pas osé élever la voix, on est resté terré dans notre trou. Et il n'y avait plus personne pour réagir, quand ils s'en sont pris à nous... »

— Les Frères Scott

.

.

.

.

.

**Premier Chapitre : Scary Monsters & Nice Sprites**

« _V_raiment, j' suis désolé, Artie ! Matt est encore malade, et hier il allait pas très bien alors j' suis resté près d' lui ! Dis, dis, tu m' pardonnes, hein, hein, Artie ? »

Le mal de tête d'Arthur ne s'améliorait pas du tout avec la voix jeune et criante d'Alfred juste à côté de son oreille alors qu'il barbotait son thé en se forçant pour avoir le meilleur air bourru possible, ce qui ne se révéla pas franchement compliqué avec ce qui lui restait de ressentiment pour hier, en plus de la gueule de bois carabinée qu'il avait en se levant, sûrement à cause des nombreuses rasades de champagnes de la veille qu'il avait prises avec Francis — au vu de sa mémoire, il valait mieux pour le noble qu'il n'ait rien tenté d'étrange lors de son moment de faiblesse, sinon, il allait lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure façon vaudou. À travers les suppliques d'Alfred, il tenta d'écouter la conversation plutôt envenimée de deux autres clients, soupirant rudement avant de couper son ami qui commençait à lui mettre les nerfs à vif, « C'est bon, Alfred. Sois pas si inquiet pour une broutille… » _J'ai seulement manqué geler sur place, rien de grave, hein_… songea-t-il plutôt amèrement.

« _Really ?_ Cool, merci ! J' me suis senti mal, quand j' me suis rappelé qu'on devait se voir… » Il sourit, Arthur remarquant son air plutôt sincère, et souffla sur la surface de son thé maintenant tiède en haussant les épaules — il ne pouvait jamais lui en vouloir bien longtemps, même s'il se sentait vexé d'avoir été _une fois de plus_ oublié —, glissant un coup d'œil au cuisinier aux cheveux auburn qui apportait des assiettes aux clients les plus mécontents du temps un peu long. Il avait l'air un peu échevelé, et semblait plutôt lunatique — plus que d'habitude, du moins — et portait un sourire tellement béat et heureux que ça l'agaça : parce que le bonheur, ç'avait toujours été pour les autres, et jamais pour lui.

Arthur allait répondre d'un air tout aussi renfrogné qu'à l'habitude lorsqu'un grand vacarme éclata dehors, et les hennissements frénétiques de chevaux, ainsi que les hurlements d'une foule mouvante et énervée parvenant du Square du centre du village, faisant lever la tête de chaque client, dont les cous se tendirent pour voir dehors. Laissant tomber cette méthode à cause de sa petite taille, et courant dehors pour suivre la foule en furie, voyant les chevaux piétiner nerveusement et plusieurs cultivateurs menacer les cavaliers d'une fourche en se plaignant du danger occasionné.

Il remarqua après un moment à jouer des coudes qu'Alfred le suivait en regardant l'un des cavaliers d'un grand sourire — un grand homme de musculature imposante aux cheveux d'un blond qui tirait du beige à l'argent si le Soleil passait dessus. Et lorsqu'il fut ignoré par celui-ci, ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et son sourire changea lorsqu'il porta le regard sur une forme ballotée par la foule et tirée par un cheval trottinant, les os des poignets presque apparents à force d'être frottés contre les cordes serrées. Une masse de cheveux bruns, emmêlés et semblant avoir déjà eut de jolis rubans rouges surmontait un petit corps frêle à la peau mulâtre, et un visage caché. La scène provoqua un sourire carnassier sur le visage juvénile d'Alfred, et fit détourner les yeux à Arthur — cette enfant ne pouvait être autre chose qu'une sorcière.

Le maire s'avança en tenant sa panse ventrue, voyant des hommes s'affairer rapidement à construire un bûcher et fourrer du foin et des branches de cèdres pour faire accélérateur en jetant des morceaux de bois, et plaçant un pieu au milieu du tas rudimentaire, le chef du village leur criant de faire tout cela correctement avant de se tourner vers la foule qui jetait des objets divers à la gamine, qui baissait la tête obstinément, tremblant de tous ses membres évidemment mal nourris. Arthur sentit ses entrailles se tordre, et s'appuya contre Alfred qui se levait sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, en ignorant bien sûr son ami, qui se sentait nauséeux.

« Chers citoyens, » commença le maire d'une voix forte en tentant de couvrir le bruit de la foule, maintenant juste à côté de la petite sorcière, regardant de gauche à droite ce qu'il pouvait de la populace devant lui, avant de prendre violement la gosse par les cheveux, et montrer son visage ecchymosés et sale à tous, qui huèrent, « la fille du vieux Shelby a été prise en plein délit de sorcellerie ! Vous, monsieur Vianney, disiez que votre vignoble était en perte ? Et vous, Zwingli, vos chèvres se mourraient ? » Des paysans commencèrent à parler bruyamment de plusieurs choses ayant arrivées sur leur terres récemment, les mettant toutes haineusement sur le compte de l'enfant terrifiée au centre de l'attention. « Eh bien, voilà la coupable ! C'est elle qui fait tourner votre lait, mourir vos vaches et vos chèvres ! Tout cela pour que Shelby ait un vin moins ignoble au goût ! Un vin au goût entaché de sorcellerie ! »

De lourdes acclamations se firent entendre, et même Alfred y prit part, ce qui vexa Arthur, qui garda, comme toujours, ses sentiments pour lui, regardant en silence la fillette se faire mener au bûcher, tirée par les cheveux, et résignée à finir aussi horriblement, de silencieux sanglots la faisant trembler d'autant plus, lorsqu'on l'attacha aussi serrée que possible au pieu, les villageois lançant tomates et autre objets, certains des hommes lui crachant au visage, les femmes et les jeunes filles l'insultant en lui criant que laide comme elle l'était, il n'y avait pas de surprise à ce qu'elle soit sorcière. Alfred s'éloigna subitement en poussant les gens pour rejoindre le grand homme aux cheveux argent, qui se révéla bien plus jeune que prévu, et Arthur l'ignora, observant fixement la jeune fille, brûlant de compassion et de pitié face à son triste sort.

Ça aurait bien pu être lui, là, sur le bûcher, à se faire crier des injures et se faire haïr, et qu'on colportât des mensonges ignobles pour corroborer la version du maire et de tous, à attendre de brûler ainsi. Un bidon d'huile à l'air collante fut versé sur la tête de la jeune fille, qui se recroquevilla en serrant les genoux, le vent gelé d'automne la faisant trembler encore plus. Arthur serra les bras contre lui-même, incapable de regarder ailleurs qu'on allumait le feu et qu'elle hurlait en voyant les flammes lécher les bûches, s'approchant de ses pieds — d'instinct, la fillette du vieux Shelby tentait de s'éloigner, piétinant en essayant de fuir, tirant sur ses cordes avec frénésie, criant toujours alors que le reste de la foule acclamait en hurlant et en l'injuriant encore.

Incapable d'en voir plus, Arthur se retourna, les yeux brûlants et toussant violement, à moitié pour se trouver une excuse en prenant sa santé frêle comme victime, et aussi parce qu'il croyait qu'il allait bientôt vomir. En tentant de fuir, il buta contre quelqu'un et continua de mimer une tuberculose précoce, avant de relever les yeux et de reconnaître dans qui il s'était cogné, et se laissa faire sans parler, trop bouleversé pour dire quoique ce fut, « Voyons, mon cher, auriez-vous attrapé quelque fieffé virus récemment ? » Une main encore élégamment gantée pris son visage pour s'assurer qu'il ne faisait pas de fièvre, et Francis soupira en le tirant loin de la foule, Arthur levant les yeux vers Alfred, qui continuait de parler et ricaner avec l'homme pour qui il avait préféré sa compagnie, celui-ci faisant de petit sourire qui donnait à son visage un air d'enfant. À force, le jeune homme se tut, des larmes lui piquant les yeux, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec rien qui ne soit plus intéressant que sa personne. « Allons, allons, dépêchons, très cher, » l'admonesta doucement Francis en le tirant vers derrière le restaurant, le cuisiner et le sheriff blond levant les yeux vers eux, avant de regarder à nouveau le feu où la fille hurlait maintenant d'une voix sèche, ses cheveux ayant brûlé ses yeux. Le ciel gris de Novembre avec ses nuages si bas étaient désormais colorés d'une lueur rouge-orange qui rappelait un petit crépuscule dans l'avant-midi.

Des corbeaux sur un arbre nu et tordu s'envolèrent en croassant drument, décrivant des cercles autour de la sacrifiée, laissant tomber quelques plumes sombres et dont l'un s'approcha d'une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe de paysanne noire semblable à celle de deuil et au superbe visage austère et sans aucune émotion venant tirer convenablement ses traits, qui regardait d'un air mauvais Alfred et le jeune homme, appuyée contre un muret à moitié effondré d'une ancienne bâtisse, ne portant aucune quelconque attention à la gamine dont les cris avaient cessés quand sa gorge s'était fondue sur elle-même, ses cris s'inhumant maintenant seulement dans sa tête qui n'allait pas mettre longtemps à rouler plus loin, la chair carbonisée répandant une odeur nauséabonde dans l'air .

**.oO0Oo.**

_S_'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche, Arthur se sentit à nouveau parcouru d'un violent soubresaut alors qu'il vidait à nouveau son intestin, avec des plaintes gutturales, appréciant les petites caresses de Francis dans son dos, et ses attentions particulièrement appréciables de lui apporter une cruche d'eau du restaurant, Feliciano — un cuisinier venant d'une des Vielles Régions du Sud maritime — venant voir à quelques reprises en conseillant quelques petites choses. D'une manière, la petite drague amicale que Francis fit à l'encontre de l'autre énerva Arthur qui lui lança le regard le plus noir possible, pensant à plusieurs noms, mais avant de pouvoir dire autre chose, il devait encore vider son estomac.

Après un moment, essoufflé et la chemise à moitié ouverte et le front perlé en plus d'être certain d'être cloué au lit pour la semaine en attrapant encore une grippe pour l'hiver et subir les petites colères de William, et à être complètement oublié. Il soupira lourdement en se laissant tomber contre Francis, son humeur devenant surtout bourrue pour cacher sa peur qu'il espérait être bien dissimulée. L'hiver semblait toujours amener beaucoup de feu de joie dans ces régions où les superstitions devenaient de plus en plus grandes et contrôlaient l'esprit des gens effrayés. Il soupira en regardant la forêt qui se balançait doucement dans le vent.

Il voyait quelques fées tardives s'amuser dans les arbres sans feuilles, minuscules et de simples lueurs de là où il se tenait, et pensa que si celles-ci ne se dépêchaient pas, elles seraient prises par l'hiver et se retrouveraient gelées dans les épines des sapins, piégées dans la glace d'une juvénile beauté éphémère, incapables d'échapper au printemps qui les laisserait étendues dans les branches, à la merci de prédateurs qui ne feraient qu'une maigre chasse de ces petits êtres, et même leurs os fragiles ne seraient pas difficiles sur la digestion.

Arthur risqua un petit regard à Francis, et vit qu'il regardait dans la même direction — pouvait-il voir le Petit Peuple ? S'il les voyait, le spectacle des Dames Vertes jouant semblait lui donner un air triste, et le jeune homme se surprit à penser que le noble semblait même nostalgique alors qu'il glissa une main vivement dans le gousset de son habit blanc et violet pour en sortir une montre de poche finement ouvragée, faite d'argent un peu noirci, ses yeux bleus étant assombri de ce qu'il définissait toujours comme de la nostalgie, gardant un bras autour de lui alors qu'il envoya d'une voix toujours aussi joyeuse dans cette manière théâtrale, comme s'il avait appris à ne jamais rien faire d'autre que s'exprimer dans une grandeur quasi-suffocante, le relevant avec souplesse tout en faisant une espèce de gracieuse révérence en ne pouvant s'empêcher de parfois jeter de furtifs coups d'œil aux fées plus loin, « Bon, très cher, si vous vous sentez en pleine forme, pourrions-nous bouger vers quelque part de plus confortable ? Je vous ferai préparer un lit chez moi, et vous pourrez vous y reposer — vous ne voulez pas rentrer chez vous, n'est-ce pas, mon très cher ? »

« Mais comment vous faites pour savoir tout… v-vous m'espionner, non ? C'est pervers… » répliqua-t-il rapidement en essayant de relever sa bouche qui pendait légèrement, dû à la surprise et à l'ahurissement s'emparant de lui, voyant à nouveau le noble savoir à l'avance ce qu'il avait en tête, et cela ne manquait jamais de le désemparer sans qu'il pût réellement trouver comme il pouvait le faire, et ça ne manquait pas de l'embêter au point où il oublia la scène du matin, et se laissa relever sans presque le remarquer, et tirer vers la rue en le suivant sans même poser de questions autres que celle-ci, à moitié effrayé et aussi fasciné par cet homme qu'il connaissait depuis si peu.

« Et vous êtes très spéculateur alors que je me contente d'observer votre comportement ! Ne soyez pas si dur avec ma simple affection innocente, Arthur. » Bien que Francis semblât sincère, Arthur doutait de ses mots dû à hier, et en ajoutant le fait qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment il connaissait son nom sans qu'il ne l'ait auparavant jamais vu, et qu'il semblait connaître bien des choses à son propos qu'il n'avait pas encore divulguée de vive voix. Il fronça les sourcils et se contenta de le suivre, Francis le prenant par le bras en souriant d'un air malicieux et joueur, marchant lentement le long du chemin, ses yeux bleus le regardant en biais d'un air un peu suppliant, mais il se demanda un instant si cet air n'était pas faux, et créé par les talents très certains d'acteur de l'autre. « Alors, acceptez-vous mon offre de passer une petite nuit à ma demeure, au lieu d'aller là où vous ne voulez pas ? »

Rentrer chez lui impliquait de rencontrer William qui devait déjà être complètement fait à cette heure de la journée, berçant une bouteille de whisky à moitié vide dans un bras, et calant une bière bon marché en écrasant la bouteille dans une main. Vu ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui, Shelby allait le renvoyer puisqu'il devrait quitter la ville, et son humeur deviendrait pire qu'elle ne l'était normalement — ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait s'en sortir, sûrement à moitié mort. La pensée l'effraya, puisque Willy lui faisait une peur bleue, même lorsque son visage était seulement dans sa tête, et ses mots des échos du passé qui se répétait sans cesse. « Eh bien, je ne vois pas où serait le mal, alors— »

« Hey, Arthur, t'es là ! Mais t'étais où, j' croyais que tu t'étais perdu quelque part ! » La voix tonitruante d'Alfred coupa net, les deux se tournant vers lui, et les yeux bleus d'Alfred étaient déjà rivés sur leurs bras lestement enlacés, mais alors qu'il allait s'empresser de se détacher de Francis, il remarqua l'immense homme aux cheveux beiges argentés pour qui il l'avait… trahi en le tirant par la main, une main puissante qui devait bien faire deux fois la taille de l'autre. Arthur lâcha une exclamation hargneuse en se disant que l'homme semblait plus ou moins difforme à force d'être trop grand — il devait faire au moins la moitié d'un mètre de plus que l'autre, qui lui avait toujours semblé assez grand !

L'adolescent arriva près d'eux en traînant l'homme par la main, qui prenait un air timide tout en les détaillant d'un œil qui sembla torve à Arthur, et Francis le serra un peu plus contre lui en sentant la lourde aura se dégageant de l'homme. Le jeune homme se surprit à penser que l'autre devait être la progéniture d'un démon pour avoir une atmosphère aussi lourde se dégageant de lui, ce qu'Alfred manquait horriblement à remarquer. Il pria un moment pour qu'il n'arrivât rien de mal et que ce ne fût que des impressions dû à la grande taille et au physique imposant, et à des yeux violets scrutateurs qui s'enfonçaient dans les vôtre en écrasant toute autres pensées.

« Bon, je te présente Ivan Braginsky… c'est le fils d'un propriétaire terrien, il est dans la milice, et paraît que c'est un fortiche ! » L'adolescent éclata de rire alors que l'autre se contenait de faire un petit signe de main à Francis qui le lui rendit en essayant d'être courtois malgré qu'il fut bien apparemment oppressé par l'aura de l'autre, presque palpable. Alfred se tourna ensuite vers lui, et le regarda de ses yeux bleus bébé, et demanda par la suite en regardant fixement leurs bras toujours joints, « Alors… tu me présenterais pas ton ami, aussi ? »

« Euh… » Arthur se contenta de le pointer légèrement, voyant une certaine tension s'installer entre son ami et le noble, qui se contentait de sourire en essayant de ne pas paraître énervé dû au regard nouvellement agacé qu'il fixait sur Francis, qui resserra légèrement sa prise sur le jeune homme, ce qui ne fit qu'aggraver les choses alors qu'il se sentait tiraillé entre deux fronts. « V-voici Francis, il vient d'arriver et il a acheté le vieux manoir sur la colline. Tu sais, près de Bellwood… » Il tenta de sourire gentiment, bien qu'il fut encore vexé du comportement d'Alfred lors de l'évènement de la journée, et qu'il l'ait laissé comme cela, sans plus d'explication, surtout quand il ne se sentait évidemment pas bien — et aussi, un peu parce qu'il avait acclamé la mort de la gosse, quand lui, il était...

« Le manoir ? Celui qui est hanté par le fantôme de la femme et des gosses de l'ancien proprio ? » Le traits d'Alfred s'affaissèrent, et plus hargneux de voir qu'Arthur avait un ami plein aux as qu'effrayé par les fantômes, il ajouta en le regardant, lâchant la main de son ami pour se concentrer sur lui jetant tout de mêmes des regards furtifs et déjà triomphants à Francis, « Oh, mais t'as l'air tout pâle… t'es encore malade, Artie ? Tu veux venir te reposer chez moi ? J' sais que Will te fais la vie dure quand t'es malade, alors— »

« Oh, excusez-moi, mon cher, mais j'avais déjà proposé à Arthur s'il voulait venir se reposer chez moi, alors je vous prie de m'excuser si cela entrave vos plans… » Francis semblait bien content de pouvoir dire cela, et resserra encore un peu sa prise sur Arthur, qui tenta de s'en défaire en ayant un peu mal, grondant quelque chose, mais Francis ne l'écouta même pas, pas plus qu'Alfred, puisque les deux étaient occupés à essayer de voir lequel des deux pourraient s'occuper de lui — mais Alfred rechignait souvent à le faire, et être ainsi au centre de toute l'attention le plaçait entre la joie et un certain agacement.

« Mes plans ? Sérieux, _dude_, tu parles comme un vieux ! Allez, Artie va venir chez moi, il te connait depuis quoi, deux jours, même pas ? »

« Si je puis me permettre, cela fait plus longtemps, mon cher. » Arthur se sentit à nouveau rougir un peu, regardant Francis d'un œil mal assuré, encore estomaqué par tout ce qu'il pouvait encore cacher sous ses airs théâtraux, en se demandant si cette fois, il bluffait ou parlait encore véritablement. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir, et ça l'embêtait. Il resta silencieux en attendant, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de dire quoique ce soit pour le moment, mais un mal de tête le prenant alors qu'il ne comprenait plus rien…

Puis, une voix plutôt douce et qui ressemblait un peu à celle d'un enfant s'éleva en coupant tout le monde, Ivan s'éclaircissant la gorge, « Excusez-moi, mais vous pourriez au moins le laisser choisir… » Il avait un air de bon enfant, et faisait penser à un gamin surdimensionné. Arthur eut un petit sourire en se disant qu'il devait y avoir un bon fond dans cette personne qui semblait si effrayante, tandis que l'attention finissait par se retourner complètement sur lui, Alfred prenant un air boudeur alors que Francis regardait ailleurs, l'air de se trouver un peu stupide.

« Eh bien… je crois que j'irais chez… chez Francis… t'as déjà Matthew à t'occuper, et je ne voudrais pas m'incruster… » La mention de son frère fit sursauter Alfred, comme s'il avait oublié qu'il existait, avec son caractère tout discret. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, et il hocha la tête avec un soupir. Le grand blond le regarda un instant tandis que le noble semblait plutôt content de la tournure de la situation.

Alfred se gratta l'arrière de la tête en tirant sur la manche de son immense ami, riant nerveusement en s'excusant, « Ou-ouais, je vais retourner à la maison pour m'occuper de Mattie, eh, et on se reverra… plus tard, non ? » Il lança un regard plutôt sombre à Francis, qui ne fit que le regarder avec une certaine hauteur, gardant le bras d'Arthur contre le sien alors qu'il s'éloignait avec un signe, qu'Ivan lui rendit avec une candeur amicale. Le trajet se révéla silencieux, le jeune homme regardant souvent derrière pour se rassurer que son ami n'allait pas lui en tenir rigueur, comme souvent, alors que lui ne pouvait lui tenir rigueur de rien. Après un instant, il finit par simplement regarder devant, en se disant que, pour une fois, il pouvait bien le trahir un peu.

**.oO0Oo.**

Elizaveta se sentait nerveuse, et ses yeux étaient cerclés des restes de son maquillage, qui avait coulé après qu'elle se rendît compte en après-midi qu'à nouveau, elle avait fait une fausse couche dû à un stress trop grand. Roderich l'avait longuement tenue contre lui, ses gestes toujours aussi mécaniques alors qu'il embrassait sa tempe en séchant ses larmes, mais elle restait inconsolable, sachant pourquoi c'était encore arrivé : de sa fenêtre, elle avait vu une petite à qui elle avait appris quelques tours de magie, de sorcellerie pour aider son vieux père, et maintenant, on l'avait conduite au bûcher, alors qu'elle aurait pu la dénoncer et se sauver elle-même.

L'enfant était alors mort en elle, tellement la peur l'avait prise au ventre, et en un instant, elle avait couru et avait vu Roderich, et, prenant l'air de plus calme et posé possible, Elizaveta avait tenté de demander neutralement, ce qu'il pensait de ce qui se passait dehors. Lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers elle avec son air austère et avait annoncé simplement qu'elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait en s'étant attiré les foudres en pratiquant le péché, et c'était à cet instant que la douleur l'avait simplement anéantie. Roderich haïssait les sorcières, et elle en était une.

Roderich était un homme bien, et pour qu'une paysanne ait un homme aussi bien et fils d'un riche homme, un avenant, accueillant et très gentil jeune homme et qu'il lui passe la bague au doigt et tentât de lui faire un enfant en un maigre temps de six mois, il fallait donc absolument qu'elle soit… forcée. Oui, Elizaveta avait utilisé des philtres d'amour et autres potions rose et bourgogne pour faire tomber cet homme sous ses charmes, prenant une toute autre personnalité douce et des yeux de biches pour le faire tomber sèchement envers elle.

Encore pire que perdre à nouveau l'enfant se révélait être la connaissance que même aussi assommé et empoisonné par les philtres, Roderich la dénoncerait sûrement au maire ou à un des hommes de la milice et elle finirait sur le bûcher, sans autre regards que des regards de haine, et des cris hargneux de gens qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Prostrée sur son lit, les rideaux tirés pour éviter de voir les gens nettoyer la place après le « spectacle », elle sanglotait en mettant cela sur le compte des suites de morts d'enfants à venir, comme si elle, une femme faite pour cela, comme on le lui avait si souvent répété, ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Elle avait plus que sûrement un problème…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, et elle plaça la sienne par-dessus, accablée d'une voix chevrotante lorsqu'elle dit, « P-pardon, Roddy, je— je crois que j'ai les nerfs à vif, excuse-moi encore un moment, mon chéri… » Elizaveta se recroquevilla en sentant la main serrer la sienne, ce qu'il n'aurait pas fait, puisqu'usuellement, il obéissait plutôt bêtement à ses demandes, ainsi, elle releva la tête pour voir un tout autre visage — le visage d'un homme au teint pâle et aux yeux rouges rubis qui avait en tout temps un sourire carnassier, mais cette fois, un voile sérieux le recouvrait, mais dès qu'il vit son visage, il lui sourit doucement et amicalement.

« Yo, Lizzie. Tu m'as manqué, ma viei— wah ! » Elle le fit tomber sur le dos en prononçant son nom, Gilbert. Le frère du capitaine de milice, un hooligan de première classe qui était désormais aussi un capitaine de milice renommé pour son manque de manières et aussi, accessoirement, le plus grand ami dont elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir, bien qu'elle n'allait pas crier sur tous les toits cela — de plus, Roderich l'haïssait, et il le lui rendait bien. Il lui tapota le dos en souriant toujours, sa voix rauque continuant d'un air content, certainement heureux de voir que son affection était au moins un peu retournée, « Je vois que c'est réciproque… »

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils étaient toujours ensemble, difficilement séparés l'un de l'autre durant l'enfance, Gilbert sachant tous ses secrets les plus sombres alors qu'elle-même savait tout de lui, et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'allaient pas briser cela pour rien au monde, et même Ludwig, le frère cadet de l'albinos aux cheveux blancs, n'avait jamais eut vent de quoique ce soit qu'elle eût pu lui dire un jour. Gilbert était son roc, une chose qui ne changeait jamais et dont l'absence lui était douloureuse, mais si c'était pour être avec Roderich et plaire à Roderich, quelques sacrifices, aussi douloureux soient-ils, ne devaient pas être si mauvais que cela.

—**That's it for today !—**

**France, regardant le texte : **Je croyais qu'Autriche serait gentil…

**Pervy, accrochée à Russie comme un oiseau sur sa tête :** Ouais, bah, j'ai des idées pour sa pomme. *** zozotte en crachant partout * **Vous allez l'haïr encore plus !

**Amérique, la voix plaignante : **Et moi ? Je pensais que j' serais un mec bien !** * trop déçu ***

**Pervy, le pointant avec une gueule de chat malicieux :** Une chose, Alfred ! Une histoire avec seulement des gentils tout doux, c'est moche et chiant comme Twilight ! *** saute au sol et se tourne vers Angleterre et France *** Avec monsieur martyr et monsieur mystérieux, toi qui t'occupe de ton bro, c'est toi l' pas beau, alors désolée, mais ça te va bien vu que tu te jouis dessus à la vue de Russie.

**Russie, soulevant Amérique facilement :** C'est vrai ? C'est si simple, Amerika ? * **l'air malicieux et compte s'en servir à bon escient ***

**Amérique, tout rouge :** DANS TES RÊVES, RUSKIE ! J' VAIS T'ÉCLATER, PERVY !

**Pervy, avec un rire maléfique **: Essaie donc, pour voir, anorexique obèse ! *** va vers Angleterre et lui fait un gros câlin, et le regarde avec un air mignon, innocent et absolument adorable, pressant sa poitrine contre son bras *** J'ai… j'ai envie de…

**Angleterre, pensant trouver une fille qui regarde plus loin que ses sourcils :** O-oui, de quoi as-tu envie, Pervy ? *** jette un coup d'œil à France, qui sourit un peu trop à son goût ***

**Pervy, avec un petit son lubrique, s'approchant de son oreille pour susurrer bien fort** : De t' violer fort si tu reste aussi timide ! *** s'éloigne en dansant vers France, qui rit sa vie, laissant Angleterre pantois ***

**Zack de Crisis Core —Final Fantasy VII— arrive et tapote le dos d'Angleterre : **On l'a fait à mon Cloud, celle-là ! Bon, alors nee-san m'a donné un discours encore, alors… *** s'éclaircit la voix et commence bien fort *** Bon, ça va comme suit : «_** VOIR UNE REVIEW FAIT MONTER LE PLAISIR À DEUX CENT FOIS PLUS QU'UNE SIMPLE NOTIFICATION D'AJOUT AUX FAVORIS, ET C'EST ÉGALEMENT UNE MARQUE DE RESPECT ET UNE POSSIBILITÉ DE S'AMÉLIORER POUR QUE LE TEXTE PLAISE D'AUTANT PLUS AU LECTEUR ! **_»__*** grand sourire, va blablater avec Amérique sur devenir un héros * **À plus tard, _guys_ !

.

**Je dois avouer que mes idées se sont barrées pour encore le prochain chapitre… si vous m'aideriez, ça me serait incroyablement utile ^^' J,ai plutôt une vie de merde, et sans l' web, je ne peux pas contacter d'amis otaku pour me donner quelques idées toutes simples ;w;'' C'est surtout parce que les choses commencent bien vers le 4****ième****, mais euh, comme j'ai fait passer très peu de temps avec Arthur et Alfred, j'aimerais bien avoir quelques idées — même si je sais comme finira leur temps ensemble, comme on sait qu'Al est un homme occupé… eheh, bref, ça ne vous coûte de rien de lancer quelques idées :3… * se sent assez mal en ayant le dossier ouvert dans Word depuis 4 jours à le regarder en changeant de ziks sans arrêt ***

**Bref, bref, bref, soyons bref, je vous souhaite un bon temps sur les internets… tandis que je vous envie~**


	3. Who's Theme

**Rating :** M — ça risque de chauffer un peu à un certain endroit xD

**Pairing :** Rien ne change pour l'instant~ FrUk~~

**Warning :** Je crois que ça va rester dans le même genre… y aura bien sûr une frénésie quant à la sorcellerie, et puis si vous n'aimez pas les Arthur battus, bah y aura Willy dans le chapitre~ Oh, et le chapitre sera sûrement un peu moins terne que les autres. Arthur va plutôt bien se rapprocher de Francis~

**Disclaimer :** Moi, mon rêve, dans ma vie, c'est d'avoir Hetalia. Malheureusement… * pleure *

**Note :** Bon, voilà, je commence ce chapitre directement après le dernier ! Et oui, c'est encore une citation des Frères Scott… dire que j' regarde même pas, ya de quoi à se poser des questions, là. Oh, et ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Iggy est tellement à terre avec sa p'tite maladie… Bah, dans l'anime, un rhume et il est sur son lit de mort. Comme l'a un jour dit quelqu'un avec qui j'ai RP quelques temps, « C'est pas un rhume qu'il a, c'est un cancer. »

Quant à Francis, je me pose toujours des questions sur que faire avec lui. Vous ne risquez pas de savoir ce qu'il est avant un moment~ ! Ouais, parce que je suis pas encore décidée, puisque beaucoup de choses colleraient à l'aspect assez mélancolique de l'histoire, quoique certaines qui me tenteraient, moins. D'autres vous sembleraient aussi assez farfelues, quoique je m'inspirerai peut-être de Fablehaven — « Oh non, Warren est trop vieux pour moi ! J' vais me rabattre sur la licorne millénaire ! » — Mh, ce qui vous donne une idée de ce qui sera sûrement fait xDD Aussi, pour les fans d'HetaQuest, vous devriez aussi comprendre une de mes nombreuses idées parce que quand j'ai vu cette partie j'étais genre en extase xD. D'ailleurs, Shadow-Tsundere a suggéré qu'il serait un télépathe. L'idée m'a maigrement tentée, mais je crois que je vais m'en tenir à ma première idée… aaah, les choix sont durs pour les artistes. Aussi, désolée de ne pas répondre aux reviews, j'ai tellement peu de temps d'internet que j'oublie, mais je les lis toutes dès que je peux avoir un réseau en marchant dans le village, et ça me fait très plaisir dès que j'en vois une !

Je crois que j' me suis encore attirée la merde dessus * tousse, tousse * Parce que justement comme j'écris sur Arthur grippé, j'ai un rhume d'été, causé par la climatisation en sur usage… Ah, la belle vie des gens incapables de supporter la moindre chaleur, quoi.

.

.

.

.

.

« Parfois on peut facilement avoir l'impression d'être le seul à souffrir en ce monde, d'être le seul à ne pas avoir ce qu'on veut, le seul à ne pas être heureux. Mais cette impression est fausse. Il suffit de tenir encore un peu, de trouver le courage d'affronter le monde encore une journée pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose vienne tout arranger. Parce qu'on a tous besoin d'aide, de temps en temps. On a tous besoin que quelqu'un nous rappelle combien la musique du monde est belle. Et que la vie ne sera pas toujours telle qu'elle est. »

— Les Frères Scott

.

.

.

.

.

**Deuxième Chapitre : Who's Theme **

La nuit était installée depuis un moment lorsqu'il s'était réveillé en repoussant ses couvertures trop chaudes, grognant en s'épongeant le front, légèrement pantelant et les paupières lourdes d'un bon mal de tête. Arthur avait toujours exécré au plus au point sa santé fragile et son corps qui devenait facilement sans réponses à ses ordres et sans défense lors de ces fréquents moments de faiblesses qu'il ne pouvait jamais éviter. Tousser et être plus fiévreux que nécessaire avait toujours été l'un des moments préférés de Willy pour faire de sa vie un enfer en quelques minutes ou quelques heures, dépendamment de son intoxication avec son cher whisky bon marché qui goûtait aussi bon que la sueur des mineurs sentait. C'était en grande partie pour ça qu'il avait accepté l'invitation de Francis pour crécher sous un toit et s'éviter de devoir supporter son frère qui… qui était ce qu'il était, bien sûr.

Toujours à hurler sur son petit frère maladif, même depuis l'enfance, lorsque leurs parents étaient toujours vivants et que Victoria et Tristan étaient encore là, ceux-ci l'empêchant parfois, surtout Victoria qui le prenait parfois dans ses bras, la rousse ayant un certain instinct maternel qui avait déplu à Willy qui l'avait tyrannisé jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte, la fichant dehors sans même lui donner le moindre vêtement en gardant avec lui un Arthur qui avait toujours une taille de petit enfant à presque dix ans, la jeune femme le maudissant en lui assurant qu'il allait morfler un jour, avant d'être retrouvée morte et salement amochée près de Bellwood — Arthur était certain qu'elle avait été tuée par Will, il n'y avait aucune autre explication. Quant à Tristan, il avait finit par s'en aller avec quelques unes de ses affaires, sans un au revoir, le laissant complètement seul avec son frère, qui voyait d'un mauvais œil devoir s'occuper du chétif garçon, qui prenait froid au moindre coup de vents, et enchaînait des pneumonies dans une maison bourrée de courants d'air.

C'était plutôt par obligation et par inquiétude des professeurs de la petite école du village que Will travaillait de mauvais gré pour payer Honda, le médecin du village, pour examiner son frère en attendant l'été pour envoyer toute la colère qu'il avait dans le corps sur le gamin, qui avait vite appris à éviter la maison le plus possible, sans toutefois essayer de trouver un autre endroit surtout par peur de s'incruster et d'attirer la colère de William sur ceux-ci, puisque bizarrement, il ne semblait pas friand de l'idée de le voir partir, lui aussi, bien qu'il passât son temps à lui faire la vie la plus dure possible. Peut-être se sentait-il seul, sans Victoria et Tristan ? Et qu'il se sentirait d'autant plus seul sans lui dans les parages et le désennuyer lorsqu'il manquait d'alcool ? Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais savoir, puisque William ne parlait jamais beaucoup… ou sinon, en articulant très mal dû à un fort accent de la Vielle Région maritime du Centre.

Arthur se retourna sur le côté en soupirant, étirant le bras pour prendre un mouchoir et se vider le nez, les oreilles bouchées et le dos couvert de sueur alors qu'il grelottait sans pouvoir faire grand-chose de plus que se retourner et tenter de se rendormir en jetant le mouchoir dans une corbeille. Plus il essayait, moins le sommeil semblait lui être accessible. Il grogna en jetant les draps par-dessus sa tête, pestant inlassablement contre l'inaccessible repos dans les draps soyeux, toussant encore sèchement, puis s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche, la tête lourde et légère alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le matelas. _C'est bien ma veine…_ songea-t-il, en proie à un vif découragement. _Si j'appelle Francis je risque de le réveiller, mais vu comme il est, si je ne l'appelle pas, il risque de ne pas vouloir décoller par après… _Il soupira, et regarda le plafond, l'expression plutôt vierge, regardant le feu dans la petite cheminée.

De petits rires cristallins se firent entendre dehors, et une fée avec une légère fourrure semblable à du suède qu'on eut posé sur un canapé sur tout le corps n'atténuant en rien à sa beauté fragile se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle et une autre avec un pelage plus long aux teintes changeantes se posèrent sur la fenêtre en hissant une de leur consœur, imberbe, cette fois, qui avait perdu ses ailes pour la période hivernale. Le jeune homme les regarda longuement, un petit sourire s'affichant sur ses lèvres alors que celle sans ailes s'approcha pour le regarder, Arthur remarquant une robe très élaborée sur son frêle corps, le petit être lui faisant un signe et lui-même le retournant doucement en réprimant une quinte de toux. Elle se retourna vivement vers ses compagnes velues, qui haussèrent les épaules en le regardant avec une certaine inquiétude, ce qui le surprit — elles se montraient le plus souvent égoïstes et peu enclines à manifester autre chose qu'un intérêt passager envers les autres êtres — sauf peut-être une licorne ou un dragon, mais les chances de croiser une de ces créatures étaient aussi minces que de pouvoir voyager sur la Lune l'année prochaine.

L'une des petites femmes poilues s'envola en battant de ses ailes translucides, laissant les deux autres l'observer longuement, Arthur restant assis dans le fond de son lit à se demander ce que l'autre pouvait bien faire quand ses compagnes restaient sur le bord de la fenêtre à l'observer sans qu'il pu les entendre le moindrement avec la vitre qui les séparaient. Regarder les fées lui rappelait non moins son enfance, alors qu'il restait près des pots de fleurs dehors avec sa mère, se rappelant surtout de voir les petits êtres autour des rosiers, et la claque désespérée de la femme lorsqu'elle avait réalisé qu'il n'avait pas d'amis imaginaires, mais de réelles petites choses qui conversaient avec son fils. C'était sûrement parce qu'elle avait réalisé qu'il serait en danger si jamais des pouvoirs venaient à naître en lui… Arthur soupira, pensant qu'il aurait aimé l'avoir près de lui, au moins pour ne pas être si seul, et peut-être apprendre un tour ou deux venant du temps où ils semblaient qu'ils étaient en harmonieuses relations avec le reste des humains.

Oui, il y avait longtemps, les sorciers étaient acceptés parmi les hommes, et rendaient aussi de grands services, répondant aux noms de druides ou chamans, ou encore d'autres termes plus élaborés. Les mages de son genre se plaisaient à rendre service, et à aider les autres en repoussant les créatures ombrageuses. Du moins, il l'avait lu dans des termes compliqués dans les vieux grimoires que sa mère avait laissés, ceux qui traitaient surtout d'histoires et les plaçaient surtout sous le rôle de malheureuses victimes de plus dans la nouvelle ère de chrétienté, dont les prêtres n'aimaient surtout pas ces faiseurs de miracles, ou usurpateurs. Arthur était peu croyant, et si jamais il y avait bien un vieillard assis sur un nuage plus haut, il devait être un véritable idiot pour avoir ordonné le massacre d'innocents par l'entremise d'un livre stupide, et encore aujourd'hui de laisser se faire tuer tout ceux de son peuple devenus bien rares…

Si avant il y avait plusieurs communautés de mages et sorciers un peu partout, désormais, on pouvait sûrement compter sur les doigts d'une main ceux qui restaient encore dans la Nouvelle Région, et ne repartaient pas en trombe vers les Vieilles Terres, en voyant l'hostilité des gens d'ici face à eux. Ils n'allaient certainement jamais pouvoir vivre en paix dans ce genre d'endroit, à moins de connaître un miracle, et encore, Arthur était loin de croire aux miracles, bien que des évènements pussent le surprendre parfois, et beaucoup. Francis revint encore dans ses pensées, avec ce drôle de don ou truc qu'il avait pour savoir à l'avance certaines choses. Le jeune homme n'avait aucunes idées de ce que le noble pouvait bien faire pour lire aussi facilement en lui, comme dans un livre ouvert, mais aussi agaçant que ce fût, cela pouvait avoir des avantages, comme aujourd'hui, en lui évitant des explications gênantes et sûrement longues. Autrement, il devinait qu'il ne pourrait pas forcément toujours apprécier cette longueur d'avance qu'il se donnait ainsi avec… avec cela. C'était comme si lui l'avait toujours connu, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie, donné que celle-ci ne durât pas depuis si longtemps que cela, mais comment pouvait-il en savoir autant sur lui alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés ?

Il fut coupé court autant dans un nouveau soupir que ses réflexions lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, sa respiration se coinçant du fait dans sa gorge et l'envoyant dans une rude quinte de toux, maudissant mentalement sa situation lorsque Francis s'approcha pour s'asseoir près de lui et jouer dans ses cheveux humides de sueur et lui tapoter le dos pour l'aider un peu, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il l'observait en attendant qu'il puisse parler, ses vêtements nocturnes se résumant à une chemise bleue brodée avec des lys, sûrement outrageusement chère et cousue dans les montagnes de la Vieille Région — il venait plus que sûrement de là, vu son accent… Arthur se surprit à se demander d'où pouvait venir celle qu'il lui avait prêtée, et surtout, le prix du tissu qui était bien plus doux que la plus chic des siennes qu'il avait en sa possession.

« Je me suis réveillé et j'ai cru que vous pourriez pourrais avoir besoin d'une autre dose de miel pour votre a gorge, ou encore, un peu de sirop si la toux est trop forte. » Il souriait alors qu'il l'observait encore sans discontinuer, Arthur remarquant que les fées s'étaient cachées le mieux possible, en les regardant toujours avec de petits sourires, fixant Francis en gloussant doucement, comme si elles voyaient une genre de célébrité. Il arqua un sourcil en se posant bien des questions, avant de se retourner vers l'autre qui appuyait une de ses mains sur son front, l'observant avec malice avant de retirer sa main, pour toucher son cou mouillé de sueur, « Vous êtes bien fiévreux… Je crois que je vais vous faire apporter des cachets en premier lieu… »

« Ça serait pas de refus… » marmotta-t-il en éloignant sa main, observant celle-ci en essayant de garder un air plutôt calme face aux gestes affectueux de l'autre, gestes qu'il avait eut peu de chances de connaître depuis longtemps, surtout dans des moments comme celui-là. De plus que la fièvre ne manquait pas de lui donner un certain vertige, et l'empêchait de dormir à force d'avoir aussi chaud et d'avoir besoin de se changer rapidement — sans oublier les couvertures humides dans lesquelles il se retournait depuis son réveil. « Je… pourrais avoir une nouvelle chemise ? J'ai eut un peu chaud et je crois que les draps vont devoir être changés aussi… »

« Oh, vous avez un problème avec votre vessie, mon cher ? Une énurésie, peut-être bien ? Avez-vous aussi besoin de nouveaux sous-vêtements ? Je me ferais une joie de vous aider dans chaque étape… »

« C-crétin ! J'ai sué, va pas t'imaginer que je mouille le lit à mon âge ! » cria Arthur d'une voix moyennement paniquée, avec véhémence et oubliant toute forme de politesse exigée, le visage rougi par la gêne tandis qu'il se recroquevillait légèrement sur sa propre forme, serrant les poings en souhaitant pouvoir lui enlever ce sourire rieur du visage, alors qu'il savait très bien que Francis se moquait ouvertement de lui, et le prenait plus que sûrement de haut en lui ébouriffant les cheveux — un peu comme à un chien qui faisait quelque chose de mignon, ou à un enfant qui présentait un dessin qui n'avait pas de rival en mocheté. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était un peu plus jeune que lui, d'il ne savait trop comment d'années, mais c'était visible à ses manières, il était là depuis quelques temps déjà, plus que lui, en tous cas.

Francis eut un grand sourire lorsqu'il lâcha ses cheveux et se releva pour attiser les braises du feu de la cheminée, et apporter une chemise et un linge dans unes des commodes de la chambre, nettement pliées, pour les déposer sur le lit et s'approcher de lui en tirant une chaise berçante qui grinçait, l'homme demandant avec un petit signe de la main et une expression doucereuse, « Allons, tournez-vous je vais vous aider un peu. » Cachait-il au moins le fait que ça semblait l'arranger de le dévêtir ? Il avait même essayé le jour de leur première rencontre…

« Je suis capable tout seul… » grogna le jeune homme à l'intention du noble, se contentant de se retourner pour tenter de déboutonner la chemise lui-même, se rendant vite compte qu'il n'était pas si simple à faire lorsque les boutons étaient dans le dos — il se douta que le geste était quelque peu prémédité, mais laissa vite tomber en sentant ses doigts manquer à chaque fois le bouton, sans exception, lorsqu'il abandonna et jeta un regard à moitié furieux et autrement désespéré à son ami, qui le regardait, le visage appuyé sur la main, se berçant sans réellement sans rendre compte, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses traits.

« C'est bon… ai-aidez-moi et _ne riez pas_, s'il vous plait… »

L'autre arqua un sourcil en se demandant ce qu'il avait à ne pas vouloir qu'il rît de lui, le noble se redressant pour déboutonner le vêtement, ses gestes rappelant un peu ceux d'un Don Juan qui terminait sa conquête : lents, doux et fluides. Libéré du tissu mouillé, l'air plus frais fit frissonner doucement Arthur, qui sentait les mains rugueuses de l'autre contre son dos trempé, et serrait ses genoux contre lui-même, histoire de se cacher un peu, pas seulement timide en ce moment, mais sachant ce qui allait venir. Sachant intrinsèquement quelle prochaine serait posée, et sachant encore que dire pour éviter qu'on ne lui redemande, et peut-être pour qu'il se retrouve à nouveau seul avec rien d'autre que sa maison peu accueillante…

Pourtant, à la place de mots accusateurs et brûlants d'inquiétude, ce fut plutôt un chaste baiser qui fut posé sur un bleu brunâtre sur l'une de ses épaules, causé par une table contre laquelle il avait été projeté sans grande douceur plus tôt dans la semaine, sa respiration se prenant dans sa gorge de surprise alors qu'il n'avait plus aucune idée de comment réagir face au geste inopiné, mais surtout à la douceur, la dévotion et l'affection derrière celui-ci, la main du noble caressant son bras dénudé qui montrait d'autres ecchymoses, tous causés par Willy — qui d'autre aurait pu lui faire ça ? —, sans rien dire, et rien expliquer. Le jeune homme resta un moment sans réagir, avant d'arquer le cou pour le regarder, horriblement gêné, maintenant, lorsqu'il murmura avec une certaine crainte quant à ce et ces débordements d'attachement du noble face à lui, « Fran-Francis, s'il vous plait, lâchez-moi… »

« Oh, c'est vrai, je ne devrais pas — pardonnez-moi… » Il se recula prestement, et retourna taquiner le feu sans le regarder, l'air d'être presque autant troublé que lui par ce qui venait de se produire, l'observant par petits regards, espérant visiblement ne pas l'avoir effarouché, plutôt qu'autre chose. Tandis qu'il enlevait la couche de sueur de lui-même avec le linge et se rhabillait, il remarqua que les épaules de l'autre semblaient s'être rétrécies, comme s'il désirait prendre moins de place pour un moment. L'emplacement du baiser le faisait toujours étrangement frissonner, et les sentiments qu'il avait très bien pu sentir derrière celui-ci le saisissant sans cesse dès qu'il arrêtait d'y penser, incapable d'oublier ce que lui-même avait ressenti après la surprise. Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il ne le laisserait jamais tomber, pas comme Alfred le faisait si souvent. Le noble… semblait le tenir très à cœur, pour quelque raison que ce soit.

Terminant de se changer, il se leva avec un peu de difficulté pour se laisser tomber dans la chaise berçant, le noble se retournant vers lui en laissant le feu, s'approchant en laissant une légère distance qu'il l'encouragea d'un petit geste à boucler, se redressant dans la chaise pour éviter d'avoir l'air trop faible, rougissant tout de même en sentant sa fierté piquée de devoir demander autant d'aide, mais haïssant de voir l'autre s'éloigner ainsi de lui avec ce genre de comportement, « Mh… p-pour les draps, je pourrais pas tout seul, et… le dos de la chemise non plus, sûrement. » Un petit sourire amical se plaça de nouveau sur le visage de l'autre, et Arthur prétendit y être indifférent alors qu'il retirait les draps trempés pour les changer avec d'autres dans une armoire. Il pensa qu'il semblait tout prévoir à l'avance, comme toujours, mais ignora ses pensées en observant les gestes habitués de l'autre, comme s'il s'était déjà occupé ainsi de quelqu'un auparavant. Il prétendit aussi ne pas s'occuper de lui tandis que les mains du noble s'affairaient à rattacher le vêtement, frôlant sa peau parfois, et il fut incapable de ne pas noter leur texture rude pour un haut-né, et se demandant encore ce qui pouvait en être la cause.

Et lorsque Francis le souleva avec une force qu'il n'aurait pas cru qu'il pût faire preuve, le jeune homme grogna en se débattant — sa fierté avait été assez esquintée pour cette nuit ! —, ce qui lui enleva son sourire lorsqu'il tira sur ses cheveux pour protester contre ce traitement qu'on réservait plutôt à un enfant où à une femme, l'homme s'arrêtant en le serrant un peu plus fort pour éviter de le lâcher tandis qu'il le débattait comme un ver gluant, « Hey, ne soyez pas comme cela ! J'ai bien vu que vous aviez du mal à vous lever, ne croyez pas que vous puissiez si simplement vous cacher que si j'ai le dos tourné. »

« Tch, où sont caché vos yeux secrets, hein ? » demanda Arthur avec une pointe d'amertume derrière son ironie, se calmant un peu par fatigue et aussi par résignation, fourrant ses main dans l'épaisse masse de cheveux dorés pour essayer de trouver ce qui pouvait lui faire dire quelque chose comme ça, s'amusant du presque ronronnement qu'il obtenait de l'autre tandis qu'il s'occupait en ignorant les yeux bleus amusés sur lui. « Je suis sûr que vous avez un truc caché pour savoir tout à l'avance… Si vous me le disiez, ça serait plus simple, non ? » _On pourrait arrêter de jouer, hein ? Je suis sûr que tu veux plus que simplement jouer, et moi non plus… _Arthur se surprit lui-même de penser quelque chose comme cela, et encore plus d'espérer qu'il ne faisait pas que jouer avec lui… encore, il avait eut des preuves, un peu plus tôt, mais il continuait de douter de l'affection qui semblait sincère de l'autre.

« Il n'y a pas de truc, mon cher rouge-gorge. Je vous connais bien, si je puis me permettre de dire sans vous offenser ou vous effaroucher, et il ne serait pas drôle de tout de suite révéler le truc, n'est-ce pas ? » Le ton joueur et rieur derrière sa voix fit rouler l'autre des yeux lorsqu'il le déposa dans le lit et lui ramena les couvertures jusqu'aux épaules, Francis restant un instant à côté en regardant dehors, allant tirer les rideaux en souriant lorsqu'il vit les fées et leur faisant même un clin d'œil malicieux et un peu séducteur, qui s'éloignèrent en piquant une crise d'hystérie, revenant en trombe après avoir oublié leur amie sans ailes. Arthur secoua la tête avec un certain découragement, se demandant bien ce que pouvait lui trouver ces petites dames, sentant encore le baiser sur son dos lui rappelant autre chose que ses premières pensées.

« Cachotier, c'est pas très gentil de me laisser dans l'ignorance… »

« C'est là tout le jeu, Arthur, ne croyez-vous pas ? Le mystère attire les regards, et parfois, un regard suffit à faire naître la flamme de l'amour, » cantonna-t-il dans une douce tirade, riant légèrement en s'asseyant près de lui, l'observant d'un air content, peut-être de le voir un peu plus à l'aise face à lui, le jeune homme se demandant bien quel sens se cachait derrière ces mots-là, jouant avec le bout de la couverture assez distraitement avant de tousser légèrement et de regarder les rideaux tirés pour éviter de croiser le regard de son hôte. « Bon, maintenant, voyons pour cette vilaine toux et ce rhume... je vais revenir, dans quelques minutes. »

« C'est ça, prenez vot' temps. » _C'est pas comme si j'étais pressé…_

**.oO0Oo.**

« T'étais où, 'tit con ? »

_C'est commencé… _Arthur se retourna vers son frère, qui s'approchait en titubant, serrant une bouteille fissurée dans une main, et une multitude d'autres jonchant brisées le sol de la maisonnette grise et poussiéreuse qui lui avait déjà servi de maison. Qu'il avait déjà considérée comme un endroit sûr et qu'il avait appréciée. Pourtant, maintenant, il ne faisait que la craindre et d'espacer ses venues le plus possible. Les yeux verts et sombres de son frère suivaient ses moindres mouvements, toujours embrumés par son cher whisky, et sans prévenir, le jetait au sol pour le rouer de coups en hurlant des choses incompréhensibles, et lui criant surtout de se taire, parce que si les voisins rappliquaient, il allait l'égorger comme un cochon.

« C-chez un ami… »

William haussa un sourcil et ricana, « Culbuté, hein ? Par Albert, c'est ça ? Il a l'air d'un pauv' con, comme toi. J'imagine que vous allez bien ensemble. Elle est grosse, hein ? » Il éclata d'un rire moqueur, et s'avança en s'appuyant au mur, prenant un nouvelle gorgée avant de continuer, « J' suis sûr que ça te plait, dans l' cul. Ça te dit d'essayer ? » Il leva la bouteille pour caler cul sec le reste, puis la fracassa sur le mur juste à côté d'Arthur, qui se colla à la porte en regardant le sol maintenant couvert d'éclat de verre. William continua sans trop s'occuper de s'il protestait ou pas, puis lança, « J' le sens, quand même. La douleur, t'adore, hein ? Ça t'excite, et elle est tout 'tite, la tienne, pauv' toi. »

Il lui releva le visage, lui faisant un grand sourire quant à l'expression honteuse sur le visage de l'autre, attendant de voir sa victime préférée se défendre un peu pour corser l'affaire, et connaissant tellement bien le pauvre jeune homme, qu'il éclata d'un rire tout bonnement maléfique lorsqu'il répliqua timidement, « P-pas ma faute… j'ai jamais connu que ça… » Arthur lui lança un regard noir comme l'abysse qu'était son frère, ce qui lui mérita un bon coup de bouteille sur le crâne. Sonné par la douleur, il s'écroula avec une petite exclamation, essayant de ramper plus loin, rencontrant les éclats de verre qui s'incrustaient dans sa peau.

Willy ricana à nouveau, laissant tomber ce qui restait de la bouteille et se penchant pour relever son frère avec facilité dû au repas espacé qu'il prenait, le laissant retomber plus loin dans le salon bordélique, un sourire méphistophélique graciant les traits de l'homme aux cheveux rouges, qui regarda sans bouger son petit frère tenter de se relever en couinant de douleur, parvenant à se mettre à quatre patte et relevant des yeux brûlants de haine vers son ainé, qui répliqua paresseusement en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil, « Pas assez, Arthur, pas assez. Jusqu'à ce que tu répliques, c' pas assez. Mais tu me sais rancunier, donc manque pas ton coup, pauv' tarlouse. Si tu montais su' mes g'noux, on pourrait avoir du bon temps ? Vu qu' t'aime la douleur, hein, grosse cochonne ? » Il rajouta une couche en se tapant les cuisses.

Arthur siffla entre ses dents, bouillant de rage et d'impuissance, « Va t' faire mettre, Will. J'aime que les grosses bites, moi, comme t'as dit. Celle d'Alfred, comme t'as si bien dit. » Une maigre satisfaction était tout ce qu'il ressentit, puisque la suite, il la savait par expérience. Maintenant qu'il avait répliqué, qu'il avait osé briser une de leurs règles non-écrites, les choses allaient empirer. Il ferma les yeux, et toussa violement, ses bras affaiblis essayant de le retenir lorsqu'il entendit une ceinture se défaire. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, la vision de William qui ricanait à nouveau, un air fou qui n'eut été complété que par de l'écume aux lèvres, il comprit qu'il allait vraiment y passer. Il baissa les yeux, et essaya de ne penser à rien, et de se trouver un endroit à rester pour les prochains jours, pour ainsi éviter Francis et Alfred… _Francis, pourquoi tu m'as pas retenu ?_

« Dommage, Arthur, hein ? C' pas pour si peu qu' tu mangeras pas ça chaud. » Il fit claquer sa ceinture sur son dos, comme un fouet, laissant une marque rouge et cuisante, alors qu'il se pencha pour lui relever le visage, et lui envoyer un coup directement dans la joue, « J'adore t' faire mal. Surtout à c' putain d' visage. Vicky l'aimait bien, hein ? Pauv' Vicky, morte dans l' caniveau, pas d' chance pour le pauv' Artie ! Pus personne pour te protéger, sauf ces grognasses de fées — tu te souviens de celle de la rose, hein, celle que t'aimais ? Putain, celle-là, j'aurais adoré l'écraser… » Il serra les dents, attendant d'autre coups et espérant que rien d'autre n'allait survenir, puisque la menace semblait planer depuis quelques temps déjà. William lui releva rudement le menton, et il sentit un nerf lui éclater quelque part dans le cou. « Tiens, t' fermes la bouche ? Allons, t' l'as pas ouverte pour ce noble, François, là ? Crois pas que j' t' vois pas, Art'. »

« Pauv' Arthur, l'est tout seul. L'est tout seul à s' branler, hein ? Faudrait qu' j' l'aide, j' vais demander à Morgane plus tard, et on verra… » Soudainement pris de vitalité, Arthur se releva et tenta de courir en ignorant les morceaux de verres qui lui charcutaient les pieds, courant vers l'escalier pour essayer de trouver une cachette provisoire, puisque dès que Will mentionnait Morgane, il avait tendance à faire quelque chose d'encore pire dans les secondes qui suivaient, et il avait surtout appris à craindre. Craindre William. Craindre les menaces de William qu'il mettait toujours à exécution. Et surtout de craindre ce rire fou qu'il avait…

« T'es marrant, Art ! T' crois m'échapper ? » Il se moqua et courut derrière lui, pour le plaquer dans l'escalier; la tête d'Arthur rencontra une des marches, et à nouveau sonné, ses yeux fermèrent et il grogna en sentant le poids de son aîné sur son dos, et sanglota impuissamment lorsqu'il lui attacha les mains dans le dos avec sa ceinture, sans toutefois demander grâce — il avait appris à ne pas utiliser sa salive pour rien, puisque Will n'allait arrêter que lorsqu'il se serait lassé de l'utiliser comme un jouet, un exutoire et s'éloigner sans même le regarder. Peut-être allait-il lui laisser les mains attachées, et ne même pas le regarder en allant se coucher. Le jeune homme se contenta de fermer les yeux, en essayant de s'imaginer partout sauf à cet endroit.

Il visualisa le manoir de Francis, et pensa à être assis dans l'immense bibliothèque qu'il devait contenir, et s'imagina dans vieux fauteuil sentant bon le moisi, avec un livre entre les mains, et peut-être prendre le thé avec l'autre. Les coups lui semblèrent moins durs, et le sang qui coula moins chaud. Le craquement de ses côtes également. Il rêvassa en sentant sa tête se cogner aux marches à nouveau, et se demanda si Francis pourrait encore jouer le preux chevalier, et souhaita qu'Alfred vienne faire le héros en cet instant.

_Je ne leur ai jamais dit où j'habitais… _

« Pauv' Arthur tout seul ! Tu vas t' branler l' reste de ta vie, pauv' lâche ! »

—**That's it for today!—**

**Arthur, relis le texte et tape Ero : **T'aimes me faire souffrir, hein ?

**Ero, lui tire la langue : **Oui, c'est jouissif, mon cher enfant battu !

**Francis : **Bisou-bobo, Arthur ? *** il fait des bruits de bisous ***

**Arthur, regarde ailleurs : **Pas de toi, en tous cas…

**Ero, rigole et lui fait un grosse bise :** Pauv' Artie ! Y va s' branler tout seul~ Ou Francis peut aider, hein, hein~ *** note l'idée pour plus tard ***

**Arthur, essaie de faire dévier le sujet : **En attendant, Francis il est quoi ?

**Ero, ricane et tire Arthur par la cravate vers Francis : **Ton a-mou-reux~ NOW KISS ! *** leur tient la tête pour que ça arrive ***

**Zack, arrive et les regarde se chamailler à cause d'Ero qui rit en grimpant sur le dos à Russie : **Bon, j' fais mon boulot, mais à bas les discours ! _**Reviewez**_ et _**donnez vos avis**_, ça lui fera plus plaisir que ce que vous pensez !

**Ero, saute devant Zack et envoie stupidement : **J' ME BRANLE LE CLITO DEVANT VOS REVIEW ! HAHAHAHAH ! J'AIME LES REVIEEEEEWS !

_**Facepalm. Désolée de la longueur, j'avais moins d'idées pour la deuxième partie et puis je crois qu'elle est moins bien écrite… bref, à un prochain chapitre~ **_


End file.
